Time Fades Will You
by jEsSeSwHiNeR
Summary: Just like time Voldemort faded from Ginny. But in her 7th year he's back to take back what is his.
1. Leaving You

**Time Fades Will You? **

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving you**

Voldemort looked at Lucious Malfoy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry Potter will be on his way if you don't return Virginia Weasley." Lucious said.

Voldemort sighed, he wasn't strong enough yet to take on Harry Potter let alone Harry's army. "Very well then." He said and walked away. He walked into his room where he found Virginia laying down in THEIR bed.

"Virginia we need to talk." He started.

"About what my love?" She askedsitting up to see him beside her.

"Harry Potter will be on his way over here. I feared this day would come but you know what you have to do." He said.

"No I'm not ready to lose you! If you faded from my life I would die!" Virginia said. Voldemort looked into her sad teary eyes.

"Now we've talked about this. You must forget all that has happened. We can't be together. Not until I get my power back. So until then as much as I hate to even think about parting from you we must." He said.

Virginia sniffed, "I love you don't forget that."

"I love you to." He said and before erasing her memory he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "Goodbye Virginia."

"Don't say goodbye, you only say that when you know the person is not coming back." She said with a smile.

Voldemort pointed his wand towards her and said, "Stupefy."

Virginia fell into the floor unconscious in his arms. Voldemort picked her up and gave her one last kiss and returned her to her home.

Once at her home he saw Ron, one of her older brothers, beside the bed in a chair. He placed Virginia gently in her bed, "Bye love." He said and vanished.

**A/N: WOW! That seemed sweet to me. I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! Umm… chapter 2 called MemoryI am making right now so please bare with me review please! Criticism is also good but flames are not welcome. BYEZ!**

**P.S: Feel free to ask questions!**


	2. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Time Fades Will You?**

**Chapter 2**

**Will you be my girl?**

The next morning Ron Weasley woke up startled to see his baby sister in her bed asleep. A question mark was on his face.

"Ginny? Ginny is that really you?" Ron asked shaking her hoping she'll wake up.

Ginny slowly opened her eye's to see Ron shaking her. "Hmm…why are you shaking me Ron? Why are you in my room?"

"Well I was waiting for you Ginny."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is this some kind of jo-?" But before he could finish the rest of Ginny's family came in shocked.

"What the…Ginny is that you?" Fred asked.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? Of coarse it is me. Who else would be sleeping in my bed? You guys are nuts!" She said.

"Ginny I think you're the one going nuts here I mean, why do you look so confused?" Charlie asked.

"All of you get out of my room now!" She yelled. All of her brothers scattered out of the room and into their parent's room.

"Mum, dad, waked up! This is an emergency!" George said.

"What is it boy's?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ginny's upstairs in her bed and-"

"She's what! Good heavens I must take a look." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No Mum don't! What ever you do don't go up there! For some reason Ginny thinks we're nuts." Ron said.

"Hmm…I think we should go take a look." Mr. Weasley said with Mrs. Weasley agreeing.

**_Upstairs_**

"What has gotten into everybody? Well my brothers at least." Ginny wondered to herself.

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in."

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in the room hugging her only daughter in bed. "Ginny are you okay? You're brothers are concerned about you."

"Of course I am mum. I think it's my brothers who are just acting very strange. I mean they acted as if they missed me or something."

"Ginny what are you talking about you've been missing from here since…" But Mr. Weasley didn't finish his sentence for he had a plan. A simple plan to not let Ginny know what she couldn't remember. So he pulled out Mrs. Weasley out of the room and told her his plan. She agreed as also her sons.

**_Voldemorts Hide Out_**

Voldemort laid in his bed thinking about Virginia. He wished he never let her go but he had to. He wasn't strong enough yet to fight neither Harry nor his army. _Don't worry Virginia when I get my power back I'll bring you home. _He thought and went to sleep for the whole summer.

**_Virginia's room_**

_YAY! Finally tomorrow I will go back to Hogwarts for my final year! I'm so excited. I hope I see my best friend Samantha there. Oh how I can't wait._ Virginia thought as she was lying in her bed.

"Tap, Tap." Virginia looked over her window and saw Hedwig Harry's owl. She opened her window and saw a note attached to his leg. She opened it up and it read,

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's me of course Harry, I'll cut to the chase, and Ginny I would like it if you would be my girlfriend. I know you're officially a student and I know I've waited to long but please say yes. But if you say no I'll understand to._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Virginia's mouth was open in shock. But yet she smiled and wrote back saying,

_Dear Harry,_

_First I didn't know what to say because I was shocked but I wont waste a second to say…yes._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny folded the paper and putted on Hedwig. She smiled to herself. _This year looks like its going to be great. _She thought.

A/N: Well I hope this chapter was a little longer than the first thank you who reviewed and luv yeah byez!


	3. Samantha

Times Fades Will You?

Chapter 3

Samantha

"Ginny!"

Virginia was walking down the hallway on her way to the Great hall when she heard a loud shriek. She turned around to see her best friend Samantha running towards her.

"Oh Ginny I have missed you SO much over the break!" Samantha said hugging her.

"Same here, guess what though!"

"What? Did Fred and George finally burn your house down?"

"No…Ha-"

"Wait, wait um...are you pregnant?"

"NO! Harry asked me out."

"No way…really? Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you!" She said giving her another hug.

"Yeah but you know I have the strangest feeling that I did a mistake."

"Why? I mean come on your going out with the boy who lived!"

"Let's just go to the great hall please?"

"What ever." Samantha said.

_Great Hall_

As Samantha and Ginny listened to Dumbledore talk about the new years, Ginny stared deep into Dumbledore's glasses. She noticed that there was some figure on it. She tapped Samantha next to her.

"What." Samantha asked.

"Do you see anything on Dumbledore's glasses?" Ginny asked. Samantha looked to try and see what was on it but she couldn't see a thing.

"Ginny are you okay? I don't see anything."

Ginny rubbed her eye's and stared into his glasses again. She could still see a figure. Well not a figure more like a dark faced person. Soon it felt like no one else was in the room but her and that face. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice anyone get up and head towards the door.

"Ginny, Ginny come on everyone's leaving." Samantha said.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Ginny got up and they both made there way to the dorms.

_Gryffindor Common room_

"Hey I need to use the restroom be back." Ginny said.

"What ever." Samantha said and sat on the couch with a book of spells in her hand.

Ginny walked in front of the mirror fixing her hair when she saw the face again. This time spoke.

"Virginia…do you know who I am." It said.

Ginny's eyes grew big. She was about to scream when the figure went away. She blinked a few times then fainted.

_Voldemorts hideout_

"She's afraid of me. I don't want to be feared by her. Why must she fear me? Oh yeah because I'm Voldemort." He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he had to go with plan B.

**_A/N: So you people like? I hope so! Big thanks to:_**

WeepingWillowA

Lettie

TifandSephiroth4Eva 

HarryGinnyfan23

_**Preview to the next chapter:**_

"Ginny if I had a secret that I told you that no one else could know. Would you keep it?" Samantha asked.

"No problem."

Samantha smiled at this reply. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What?" Ginny asked looking confused before something made her world go black.


End file.
